Ansel and Niklaus Mikaelson's Family Bloodline
Ansel and Niklaus Mikaelson's Family Bloodline is an unknown ancient bloodline of very powerful werewolves. This bloodline's known werewolves have all been powerful and noteworthy. The family's known oldest ancestor is Ansel, and known most powerful ancestor is Niklaus Mikaelson. This family has had a bad relationship/rivalry with the Crescent Wolf Pack, since the beginning of time. History The history of their bloodline is unknown. However, we do know that at least one of Klaus's paternal sibling survived Mikael's massacre and continued the bloodline all the way to Cary. Throughout The Originals |-|Season One= In Reigning Pain in New Orleans, Elijah and Rebekah found Cary living out in the bayou where Elijah recognized a ring on him that belonged to their mother which somehow got into possession of her lover's family. In Après Moi, Le Déluge, They're given shelter by Father Kieran at Klaus behalf when a terrible storm hits both bayou and city. In The Big Uneasy, Klaus enlists Cary to help him find out what stone the Moonlight Ring of his father housed. |-|Season Two= In Wheel Inside the Wheel, Esther recalls to Klaus how she enter into a affair with his birth father. In Chasing the Devil’s Tail, Klaus realizes that he's being followed and tells Ansel to leave him alone but instead he offers to help. He tells Klaus that he was forbade from seeing him by Esther, Ansel tells him that's why he waited because one day he knew that he would activate his wolf gene and need his real father but before he could help Klaus, Mikael kills him. He tells Klaus that he had watched him for centuries from The Other Side and that he knows what Klaus truly wants and he also tells him that he doesn't need to be afraid of him. Him and Klaus are now sitting around a fire, he tells Klaus that he wants him to take Esther's offer and become a werewolf, he also tells him that he knows Hope is still alive, so Klaus kills him because he wants to protect Hope. Family Members *'Ansel:' He was the alpha of the North East Atlantic Pack. *'Niklaus Mikaelson:' Ansel's son with Esther, he is the Original Hybrid and the most powerful immortal/supernatural being, making him the most powerful member of this family. *'Cary:' A direct descendant of Ansel, and distant relative of Klaus and Hope. *'Hope Mikaelson:' Ansel's granddaughter and Klaus' daughter, she is the world's first born Hybrid, and the first hybrid of all three supernatural species. Relatives 'By Esther Mikaelson:' *'Mikael:' Klaus' step-father, he was one of the Original Vampires. 'By Niklaus and Hope Mikaelson:' *'Dahlia:' Klaus' maternal aunt, she was one of the world's most powerful witches. *'Esther Mikaelson:' Ansel's lover, who was the mother of Klaus. She was a witch with whom Ansel had an affair, and Klaus was the product of their love together. *'Freya Mikaelson:' Klaus' maternal older half-sister, she is an extremely powerful Witch. *'Finn Mikaelson:' Klaus' maternal older half-brother, he was one of the Original Vampires. *'Elijah Mikaelson:' Klaus' maternal older half-brother, he is one of the Original Vampires. *'Kol Mikaelson:' Klaus' maternal younger half-brother, he was one of the Original Vampires. *'Rebekah Mikaelson:' Klaus' maternal younger half-sister, she is one of the Original Vampires. *'Henrik Mikaelson:' Klaus' maternal younger half-brother, he was killed by a member of North East Atlantic Pack, well he/she was in werewolf form; so the unknown individual accidentally killed Henrik. *'Mathias and Freya Mikaelson's Unborn Son:' Klaus' nephew. *'Hayley's father and Hayley's mother:' Hope's maternal grandparents, these werewolves were the leaders of the Crescent Wolf Pack. *'Eve:' A distant relative of Hope, she was an untriggered werewolf and a member of the Labonair Family. *'Hayley Marshall-Kenner (born Andréa Labonair):' Hayley is a werewolf who had a one-night stand with Klaus (Bring It On). It was revealed in The Originals that Hayley had become pregnant after their tryst with their daughter Hope Mikaelson. It was Hope's hybrid blood (which she got from her father's heritage) that ultimately turned Hayley into a hybrid after Hope's birth and Hayley's subsequent murder, and because of this and her status as the mother of Klaus' child that she became an honorary member of this family. Family Tree Surname *This family's surname is currently unknown. Category:Help Needed Category:Families Category:Supernatural Category:Werewolves Category:Vampires Category:Hybrids Category:Undead Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Labonair Family